The invention relates to an escape assembly with an escape device and an escape slide. More particularly, the invention relates to an escape assembly for skyscraper fire escapement.
Most conventional fire escape equipments are not suitable for skyscrapers. The conventional fire escape equipments are designed for a building less than ten floors. Most conventional fire escape equipments can receive one person only. The conventional fire escape equipment should reach the ground first, and then the equipment can ascend to the predetermined floor again. However, it consumes too much time to descend and ascend the equipment over and over again. The users of the conventional fire escape equipment may not have enough time to wait for the fire escape equipment to ascend. The user may have less than three minutes to run away. If the building is burned furiously, the user may have only one minute to escape. Most conventional fire escape equipments cannot rescue the users within one minute.